The General Clinical Research Center at the University of Virginia is currently supporting 29 active protocols. The major projects include aspects of growth hormone metabolism with aging, determinants of clinical control of steroid metabolism in congenital virilizing adrenal hyperplasia, evaluation of Lithium induced endocrine function, studies of cAMP and cGMP in endocrine dysfunction, pilot studies in efficacy of new drugs for petit mal epilepsy, studies on the nature of the course of chemical diabetes in children and young adults, metabolic and endocrine studies in congenital lipodystrophy, studies of the renin-angiotensin aldosterone system in idiopathic edema and hypertension and studies of prolactin metabolism.